El Tango de Gabriella
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: She's supposed to be with me, NOT him! Oh yes, jealousy has driven him mad. Horrible summary...please read.


**Author's Note: Ok, here is a songfic using a song called "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge. I just love this song! Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

I watch the two of them walk down the hallway together, arms linked with one another. They were smiling and laughing and everyone was watching them like they were some kind of celebrity couple. When they walked passed me **_he _**gave me a smug smile. I just wanted to punch him in his face right then and there. He's not supposed to be with her, I am. I slammed my locker shut and walked out of the building angry as ever.

A few weeks later was the senior prom and I was dancing with Kelsi Neilson to an upbeat song while **_him_** and her were dancing about ten feet away from us. There they were, basically grinding up against each other getting lost in the rhythm of the music. I stared at them intently, not really paying attention as I danced with Kelsi. I then wanted to scream when I saw him lift her chin up to give her a full blown, passionate kiss on the dance floor. I was so angry that I didn't realize that my grip on Kelsi had tightened.

"Troy are you ok?" She asked pulling away from me.

"What?" I said still watching the two of them. He was whispering in her ear causing her to giggle.

"I asked if you were ok?" She said following my gaze over to the couple. "Are you still hung up over her?"

"What? No!" I said trying to break my gaze off them but I couldn't.

"Troy, you're jealousy is driving you mad, but you have to get over her. She doesn't want you anymore." Kelsi said trying not to sound mean.

"What, the jealousy is not driving me m-…" He couldn't finish his sentence when he saw him kissing her neck and then he led her out of the gym with a seductive look on his face. Kelsi saw this and grabbed me before I could tackle him to the ground.

"He's taking advantage of her. He just wants her for… SEX!" I yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me but it didn't phase me. Kelsi hid her face in embarrassment and dragged me out the back way.

_**His eyes upon your face**_

_**His hand upon your hand**_

_**His lips caress your skin**_

_**IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!**_

"Troy what is your problem?" Kelsi asked while we were walking to my car.

"I just can't stand the thought of them together!" I said running my hand through my hair.

"You just embarrassed the hell out of us back there!" Kelsi said pointing her hand into the direction of the school.

"I'm sorry…it's just I want her back so bad." I said as we reached my car. Kelsi then looked at me with sad eyes.

"Look, Troy, I know that you want her back. Hell, the whole school knows but you can't keep watching her every move and waiting for her to come back to you. She's not because she is deeply in love with Ryan and he's deeply in love with her and it may be hard to believe but it's true. I'm not trying to be mean but this is just getting ridiculous and I wanted to have a good time tonight and you just ruined it." Kelsi said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night." I said apologetically.

"Save it Troy. Can you just take me home?"

"Sure."

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**Feelings I can't fight**_

_**You're free to leave me**_

_**Just don't deceive me**_

_**And please believe me when I say**_

_**I love you**_

The next week was graduation and I had just finished giving my speech. Earlier that week I had asked the principal if I could sing something after the ceremony and he surprisingly agreed. I had to let my feelings out to fully get over her. After the ceremony was over I was introduced and I grabbed the microphone and put it up to my mouth.

"This is just a little something that I have to get off of my chest." I said looking at Gabriella who had moved to be seated next to Ryan.

"**_Why does my heart cry?_**

_**Feelings I can't fight**_

_**You're free to leave me**_

_**Just don't deceive me**_

_**And please believe me when I say**_

_**I love you"**_

I held on to the last note as the audience clapped. I saw Gabriella's face and she had a shocked expression on it. I walked off the stage and walked out of the auditorium with diploma in hand, feeling much better.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I know it was a little weird but hey! Well please review!**


End file.
